El eslabón perdido: Satan Soul y God Soul
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: El deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos otorga a lissana un nuevo poder el cual se creía extinto. Gracias a ello conoceremos un poco más sobre la magia take over y sobre todo sobre el satan soul y sus orígenes.


Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic vuelvo a publicar otro fic "corto" que servirá de referencia para futuros fics de fairy tail. Básicamente quería escribir uno que me inspiró el ED 14 "We're the Stars" pero dado que ahí introducía una magia de mi total invención pensé que estaría bien hacer primero un fic explicando esta magia y como se consigue.

 **Recomiendo escuchar el OST "Mirajane Satan Soul no theme " mientras lees la historia.**

 _ **God Soul**_

-"Eso es todo?-" preguntó un chico con un tatuaje cubriéndole la mitad de la cara y el cuerpo mientras sujetaba a una chica albina por el cuello -"Veo que al final todo lo que habíamos oído de la famosa "demonio" de fairy tail era sólo leyendas urbanas ….menuda pérdida de tiempo -"dijo arrojando a la chica con fuerza contra el suelo

-"Mira nee!-" grito lissana intentando levantarse y llegar hasta ella pero alguien se le adelantó:

-"Vais a arrepentiros de haber atacado a mi hermana!-" dijo elfman fuera de sí mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos convertido con su beast soul….

-"Nadie ha te ha pedido opinión idiota -" dijo otro chico con el tatuaje en el lado contrario mientras le agarraba la cabeza y le estrellaba contra el suelo.

-"Elf niichan!-" grito lissana de nuevo -" Ya basta dejarles en paz! Por qué nos hacéis esto….

-"Por qué?-" pregunto uno de ellos riendo mientras le pisaba la cabeza a mirajane -"Habíamos oído que en fairy tail había unos magos muy poderosos que sabían usar el take over y nos apetecía ver que tanto era verdad de lo que se contaba …. -"decía el otro -"pero veo que nos hemos emocionado para nada …

" _No podía ser…..porque no podía moverse" pensaba elfman en el suelo inmóvil " en cuanto ese maldito le había agarrado su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar …. Por qué….._

-" Te preguntas porque tu cuerpo no reacciona -" dijo el que le tenía atrapado -"Bueno Intentaré explicarlo para que un bruto como tu lo entienda jajaja -"

-"Esa es nuestra magia podemos anular cualquier magia demoníaca o antigua que posea nuestro enemigo dejándolo débil como un bebé de forma que por muy fuerte que sea nuestro oponente no puede vencernos sin tocarnos -"

-"Sin embargo….-" siguió diciendo el que tenía presa a mirajane -" veo que no todo lo que decían era leyenda …. -" Está claro el por que además de la demonio se te conoce por tu trabajo de modelo -" dijo este riendo de forma malvada mientras se relamía -" veamos hasta qué punto son verdad los rumores -" dijo mientras rajaba la parte de arriba del vestido a mirajane y empezando a pasar sus manos por el cuello y los pechos mientras está apenas podía moverse

-" hoi aniki no te pases mucho yo también quiero saciarme -" decia el otro

Mientras elfman veía el espectáculo sin poder hacer nada lissana se encontraba atrás arrodillada llorando sin saber que hacer sólo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez:

-" Parad… Parad….Parad…...

-"PARAD!-" gritó levantada la cabeza mientras una explosión de maná la envolvía e iluminaba todo…

-"Pero que ?... -" dijeron a la vez los dos retirándose y dejando a elfman y a mirajane libres

-"Nee chan!-" dijo elfman corriendo a donde estaba su hermana -"estas bien?-"

-"H...hai -" dijo esta cojiendose la cabeza con una mano aun algo mareada mientras se ponía la "capa" que le daba este para taparse el cuerpo -"Que ha ocurrido ….. Donde esta lissana?-" dijo mirando a todos lados sin verla….

 _ **(Comienza el OST)**_

Cuando la luz cesó se vio cómo aparecía una figura albina de pelo corto con dos alas blancas en la espalda y vestida con una pequeña corona similar a una diadema en el pelo y un vestido de estilo griego que constaba de dos tirantes unidos en los hombros suficientes para tapar los pechos aunque dejando entrever algo debido a la finura de la tela. La parte de abajo era otra tela blanca más larga abierta por los muslos dejando ver el símbolo de fairy tail. Unos guantes blancos finos largos que llegaban hasta los codos y unas sandalias

completaban el conjunto.

-"Li...lissana?-" dijeron ambos sorprendidos por el suceso. La chica al abrir los ojos se vio en ellos un círculo con una estrella dorada mientras avanzaba hacia los otros dos atacantes que seguían perplejos

-"No puede ser….-" decía uno mientras miraba a lissana avanzar -" el god soul?-"

-"Creía que esa magia había desaparecido hace años -"decía el otro

 **Lissana empezó a ascender mientras realizaba el primer hechizo:**

-"Holy lances!-" grito mientras aparecían miles de lanzas en el cielo y caían en una lluvia continua.

Los dos chicos intentaban esquivar todas las lanzas pero muchas de ellas lograban alcanzarles por lo que cada vez era más difícil moverse con facilidad…..

-"Maldita sea con lo cerca que estábamos -" decía molesto uno de ellos mientras seguía esquivando

-" Parece que alguien no estaba escuchando ….-" dijo el otro mientras lograba acercarse por detrás -"no importa lo fuerte que seas mientras te pongamos la mano encima no podrás derrotarnos!-" decía mientras se lanzaba hacia ella

-"Holy explosion!-" grito lissana expandiendo las alas y creando una especie de campo de fuerza que explotó al contacto con el otro

-"gahhh!-" gruño este al ser derribado cayendo al suelo -"C...cómo es posible….? No tendrías que haber podido hacer nada mi magia tendría que habertelo impedido

-"Holy crux!-"dijo lissana seguidamente bajando al suelo situándose a su lado y "atravesándolo" mientras una cruz de fuego surgía detrás de ella

 **Después de estos dos ataques consecutivos el chico había caído inconsciente y lissana se disponía a rematarlo** -"Aniki!-" gritaba el otro intentando levantarse después de acabar con todas las lanzas pero era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo. **Sin embargo antes de que la albina completara el movimiento otra voz se escuchó:**

-"Lissana no lo hagas!-" dijo mirajane poniéndose enfrente de ella -"no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas ….-"

-" Mira…...nee…..-" dijo esta mientras volvía en sí y perdía la transformación a la vez que caía casi sin fuerzas

-"Lissana!-" gritaba elfman mientras corría hacia allí también

 _ **(Insertar OST "Mirajane no theme")**_

-"... lo siento -" decía esta en un tono casi inaudible

-"No te preocupes….-"decia mira abrazándola -"estas bien?-"

-"No me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sólo quería que os dejaran en paz -"seguía disculpándose la otra

-" Tranquila ya lo sabíamos no lo des más vueltas -" decía mirajane acariciándola la cabeza mientras la estrechaba más contra sí

-"Oi vosotros dos -" dijo elfman refiriéndose a los otros dos chicos mientras uno de ellos había aprovechado todo esto para recoger al otro que seguía inconsciente -"largaos de aquí ya -" a lo que los dos no dijeron nada y salieron enseguida.

{...}

Cuando ambos informaron al gremio de lo ocurrido muchos querían vengarse por lo sucedido pero mirajane logró calmarles diciendo que ya habían tenido suficiente.

-"Creo que ya tengo una respuesta aceptable de lo que ocurrió -" dijo levy la cual se había interesado mucho por la curiosa "transformación" de lissana y había estado investigando desde entonces

-" Al parecer podemos decir que lo que pasó fue que lissana "despertó" su segundo origen -" dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos

-"Me estado informando y al parecer hace mucho tiempo el satan soul no podía invocarse con la magia de take over como ahora ya que no existía como tal. Ambas magias el satan soul y el god soul formaban una misma magia de transformación el "chaos soul" una magia imposible de controlar ya que reunía dos poderes completamente opuestos. Se dice que cuando el único mago que pudo controlar este poder murió se dividió esta magia en dos dando lugar a los dos "soul" que conocemos actualmente. Mientras el satan soul se terminó integrando como una magia de take over más aunque muy rara y difícil de obtener,el god soul se terminó por olvidar y perder la pista ya que nadie era capaz de usarla correctamente -"

-"Entonces se supone que ahora mismo tenemos esa magia de nuevo -" dijo natsu que aunque no había entendido mucho si había entendido que juntando los dos poderes esos podían conseguir otro aún más poderoso que podía hacer que fairy tail fuera aún más poderoso y lo mejor aún…..podía enfrentarse aún poder tan grande….

-"Podría decirse que sí -" continuó levy -"aunque para ello es necesario que ambas poseedoras de la magia tengan muy buena compenetración casi actuando como si fueran una misma persona,lo cual no creo que sea un gran problema -" dijo riendo mientras miraba a ambas magas albinas

-"Con respecto a lo otro que me contasteis de por que lissana perdió el control -" siguió hablando la peliazul

-" igual que el satan soul te permite usar poderes demoníacos el god soul te permite usar poderes sagrados pero este último tiene una "pega" si lo podemos llamar así…. debido a que se asemeja a lo sagrado el usuario de la magia debe ser puro y no tener ningún sentimiento la impotencia y el deseo de lissana de querer ayudaros hizo que la magia dentro de ella reaccionara pero su deseo de venganza hacia los otros pudo hacer que se descontrolara haciendo sólo que volviera en si cuando mira la llamó.-"

-"De modo que sólo necesitamos que controle sus emociones para poder combinarlo con la otra magia no?-" dijo natsu cada vez más emocionado -"yoosh quiero ver cómo de fuerte son esa combinación -" dijo mientras se prendía los puños con llamas

-"Natsu no vas a pelear con ellas esto es más serio -" dijo elfman encarándose con él.

-"No Elf niichan…..tiene razón -"dijo lissana tomando la palabra -" Siempre e sentido que tu y mira nee estabais muy lejos de mí en cuanto a poder mágico. Pero ahora siento que puedo estar a la par con vosotros. La causa de porque paso todo eso fue porque yo era más débil y mira nee tuvo que protejerme por lo que al final la capturaron. Es por eso que quiero dominar este nuevo poder …..-"

-"Se te ve muy decidida -" dijo mirajane viendo la mirada decidida que tenía

-"Hai…..demo… no voy a poder hacer esto sola…. -" dijo sin poder terminar la frase

-"Claro que te ayudare -" dijo la otra sonriendo.

-"¿?...-" como sabias preguntó esta

-" Oh vamos eres mi hermana se lo que piensas la mayoría de las veces -"

-"Muy bien, levy san podrías decirnos como hacer para este entrenamiento -" preguntó mirajane

-"os contaré todo lo que se de ello aunque la mayoría son leyendas sobre todo en lo referido al chaos soul…..

Lo único que puede ser más cierto de todo ello es que cuando ambas logréis dominar a la perfección vuestras magias podréis realizar el " _saigo_ no toraiaru".

-"Mmm que interesante -" dijo makarov interviniendo

-"Maestro desde cuándo está aquí?-" dijeron todos sorprendiendose

-"Llevo un rato pero esto último me ha llamado bastante la atención -" el " _saigo_ no toraiaru" es una magia combinada pérdida muy poderosa que se olvidó hace mucho tiempo. Para que os hagáis una idea esta a la altura está a la altura de las tres grandes magias de fairy tail -"

-"Que?! -" dijeron todos asombrados

-"Sí…..pero también es igual a la magia combinada de los dragones gemelos de sabertooth una magia imposible de dominar en toda la vida -"

-"jeje entonces es una razón más para esforzarnos -"dijo lissana levantándose motivada

-" Pues si -" dijo mirajane igual.

 **Así ambas comenzaron a entrenar para dominar el chaos soul sin saber que muy pronto fairy tail tendría que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza y esta magia sería crucial…**

 _ **Y e finito.**_

 **Aunque este fic será como un prólogo para el que he dicho al principio el cual haré pronto los pondré como separados, sólo hice este para que nadie se pierda y no sepa de donde sale el god soul cuando lo use en el otro fic.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Ja Ne!:-D**


End file.
